Kate Gosselin
|hometown = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |knownfor = Television personality |season = Dancing with the Stars 10 |partner = Tony Dovolani |place = 8th |highestscore = 18 (Tango) |lowestscore = 14 (Tango) |averagescore = 15.5 }} Katie Irene "Kate" Gosselin is a celebrity from Season 10 of Dancing with the Stars. Family Katie Irene Kreider, who is of German, Scottish, and English descent, was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Charlene (née Kolak) and Kenton Kreider. The third of five children, she has three sisters, Kendra, Christen, and Clairissa, and one brother, Kevin. Kreider became a registered nurse after completing a diploma program at the Reading Hospital and Medical Center in Reading, Pennsylvania. She then worked as a dialysis nurse in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania. Kreider met Jon Gosselin 5 October 1997 at a company picnic. They were married 12 June 1999. On 8 October 2000, she gave birth to twin girls, Cara and Madelyn "Mady", who were, at 35 weeks gestation, five weeks premature. Gosselin became pregnant through fertility treatment because polycystic ovary syndrome left her unable to conceive otherwise. After further treatments, Gosselin became pregnant again, and on 10 May 2004 in Hershey, Pennsylvania, at the Penn State Hershey Medical Center, she gave birth to sextuplets: sons Aaden, Collin, and Joel, and daughters Alexis, Hannah, and Leah. She gave birth at just shy of 30 weeks gestation. The sextuplets were born ten weeks premature, which is common in the multiple births that result from fertility treatments. The early birth required that the six infants be placed on ventilators. According to Kate's newest book, very early in the pregnancy there were seven embryos, but one did not develop. Television Following the birth of the sextuplets, the Gosselins were featured in the NBC reality TV show Home Delivery when their home in Wyomissing was renovated to accommodate the large family. The family was then featured in a special on Discovery Health in September 2005 entitled Surviving Sextuplets and Twins. A year later they were featured in another special entitled Sextuplets and Twins: One Year Later. With high ratings from the specials, Discovery Health signed the couple to a reality series that aired beginning in April 2007, called Jon & Kate Plus 8, which documented their lives. To produce the show, the family was filmed for three or four days per week. The show's first two seasons aired on Discovery Health Channel and then moved to The Learning Channel (TLC). The family received payment for appearing on the show. Divorce Jon and Kate announced on the 22 June 2009 episode of the show that they were separating. However, the two had met with Pennsylvania attorneys on the day that the episode aired to finalize plans for divorce rather than separation. They stated that their eight children will remain in their Pennsylvania home, and the two of them will move back and forth to accommodate the custody agreement. In separate interviews, they stated that the show would continue; however, TLC announced 23 June 2009, that the show would be placed on hiatus effective immediately. According to TLC, Jon and Kate had moved the focus away from the family and the change in the dynamic, as well as the production difficulties that had occurred because the couple was no longer living together, made it unclear whether the show was still viable. On 13 August 2009, the police were called to the Gosselin family home in Wernersville, Pennsylvania after the couple were engaged in a verbal fight. Kate arrived at the home during Jon's scheduled time with their children because she did not approve of the babysitter he was using. No arrests were made and no charges were filed against either party. On 16 December 2009, it was announced that the couple's divorce was finalized. Kate was granted the ownership of the family home and primary custody of the children. As of November 2016, Kate has a contentious relationship with her ex-husband, which has repeatedly made headlines. They have continued to battle over custody of the children, as Jon plans to take Kate to court for joint physical and legal custody of them. Currently, Kate has full custody of the twins and sextuplets while he only has visitation. Career Reality TV On 29 September 2009, TLC announced the title of the show would be changed from Jon & Kate Plus 8 to Kate Plus 8 and would follow Gosselin as a divorced mother. Jon would continue to appear, albeit infrequently, on the show. The last episode was a Season Five finale 23 November 2009, because of Jon's decision to stop filming. Reruns of the show still air on TLC. Gosselin filmed a talk show pilot with Paula Deen in September 2009. By the end of 2009, it had not been picked up by a television network. In late December 2009 it was also announced that Gosselin was no longer being considered for a role in the planned show because she was deemed "too controversial" by show executives. In April 2010 TLC announced Gosselin would be getting her own show called Twist of Kate. The series will feature her traveling the country, visiting mothers who have written her letters about their stories. TLC has a new series of specials planned called Kate Plus 8. An unknown source told Life and Style magazine that Twist of Kate and her other reality specials had been cancelled; however, Season 2 of Kate Plus 8 premiered 28 November 2010. TLC's reps and Gosselin have denied the Life and Style claims, saying that neither show has been cancelled. Shortly after Gosselin was eliminated from Dancing with the Stars, rumors began flying that she would be featured in the upcoming edition of the popular TV show The Bachelorette. Several people denied this, including the show's creator, Mike Fleiss, and a representative for TLC, although they did say that it would be interesting to place her in the show. It was announced 24 June 2010 that Gosselin would be back 2 July as a co-host of The View, which she had twice previously co-hosted. In August 2011, it was announced that Kate Plus 8 would not be returning to TLC in September. The final episode of the show aired 12 September 2011. Kate and her children were in the episode of Celebrity Wife Swap that aired 26 February 2013, where Kate switched places with Kendra Wilkinson. It was announced 19 March 2014 that Kate and her eight would return in a reunion special, scheduled to air in June. In August 2014, it was announced that Kate Plus 8 would return for another season 13 January 2015 on TLC. A new season of Kate Plus 8 premiered 22 November 2016 on TLC. Author Gosselin has written three non-fiction books. Her first book, written with Jon Gosselin and Beth Carson, was published in November 2008, titled Multiple Blessings. It debuted at number five on The New York Times Best Sellers list and sold over 500,000 copies by the end of 2009. Her second book, Eight Little Faces, was released in April 2009 and also debuted at number five on The New York Times Best Sellers list. Her third book, titled I Just Want You to Know, was released 13 April 2010, selling approximately ten thousand copies in its first week and debuting at number 103 on The New York Times Best Sellers list. Dancing with the Stars 10 Gosselin was a contestant in the tenth season of the television show Dancing with the Stars and had expressed a strong desire to remain and win despite widespread criticism of her dancing. She was partnered with Tony Dovolani. She was eliminated from the competition 20 April 2010. They placed 8th. Scores Gallery Kate_&_Tony_S10.jpg KateGosselin-Promo10.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 10 contestants Category:Actors